The Morning After Nights End
by Rissi-Sama
Summary: This is a JuliaViciousand later Spike two parter. Basically, I'm using several images from the series flashbacks and putting words into them. see if you can guess them!
1. Default Chapter

The Morning After Nights End

A potential fiction by Rissi-Sama

Part One: Impersonal Ties

Julia did not stir as Vicious' rising form disturbed the sweat-stained sheets about her. His intense, but impassive eyes gazed over Julia's sleeping form. Cold-blue eyes traveled over golden locks, and the smooth, toned skin of Julia's back exposed to the open air of the room. Supported by two muscular arms; Vicious' lean form cold be discerned by the diminished light from the faint background of faded yellow walls. Powerful abs rose and fell with his diaphragm as he took in a deep breath.

Temptation, sweet, almost justifiable temptation haunted Vicious. Dainty splashes of light enhanced the waves and curls of Julia's golden head. The gold called to him gently, offering the opportunity to run his rough hands through the silken strands. Yet, Vicious had no desire to wake the sleeping beauty from her rest; she created for him a serenity which had never known to exist. Vicious looked away from Julia and gazed directly into the walls, but even then he was not free of her. Sunlight yellow kissed the walls like the golden hair kissed Julia's head, more wretched temptation for the normally cold Vicious to affront.

Surrendering unto his desire, Vicious ran his calloused and inelegant hand accustomed to the rough bindings of the Katana through the golden rays of Julia's hair that lay just beyond her left shoulder. The silken strands flowed so seamlessly, so flawlessly through the hair; running as smooth as water. The action caused ripples of gold to shimmer through Julia's hair; a hidden smile crossed the inanimate features on Vicious' face.

Julia opened one eye, feeling the tug on her hair. Approving of the sensation, Julia snuck a hidden glance up and down Vicious' muscled form. She shut the one eye again, letting the feelings inspired by the light tugging her body warmed and tingled. With a blush settling on her cheeks, Vicious caught Julia's faking and in mock ridicule said,

"You lie to me. You are not sleeping." This time both of Julia's dazed blue eyes opened, looking to Vicious and his silvery hair.

"You must forgive me, but in the end all women are liars." Julia teased and shifted onto one arm, facing Vicious. She drew two fingers up the length of Vicious' upper thigh, along the muscle line. Suddenly, Vicious became serious and stated pompously,

"This woman would do kindly not to deceive me." Julia rolled her eyes, and rose gathering the sheet around her chest.

"I was teasing Vicious." She complained and leaned her head against the wall. Shutting her eyes, Julia sighed, inhaling deeply. Her eyes fluttered open as Vicious faced Julia's profile and he traced her jaw line with an exploratory finger. He stopped at the first appearance of a golden lock, and drew it behind a willowy ear. Vicious' hand lingered on the ear, the other fingers wrapped about the base of Julia's skull. Falling from its position against the wall, Julia's head found itself cupped tenderly in Vicious' willing hand. Julia smiled into the hand and met the eyes of Vicious. In a kiss, light as a fairy's foot, Julia pressed her full lips against Vicious' palm.

His hand fell gracefully from her mouth and held onto Julia's chin with a firm but kind grip. Their eyes met in a moment of ambivalence and Julia found no love in his eyes. Their listless feel remained so, not softened by looks of desire or of affection, yet Julia's were giddy with the happiness often achieved in the morning after situation. Determining then they were two different people; Julia smiled to Vicious and laid her hand upon his well-formed chest. Julia set her finger's in a downward motion spread out on his chest, Vicious let his free arm attach around Julia's diminutive waist sternly, never wanting to let his newfound angel go. He would have her, or no one would.

Lifting her hand from Vicious' chest, Julia leaned on his shoulder and sighed happily. While she knew no love could be felt, protection and security was enough for her, and any woman who expects no more, to survive.

"I am too serious for you." Vicious said very simply and left the discussion at that observation. Genuinely confused by the abrupt declaration, Julia inquired,

"What do you mean by that? I have no problem with the fact you are a serious person."

"But are you happy?" Vicious asked his voice monotone. Julia had never seen Vicious so concerned.

"Happiness is a word, and it means nothing more unless you know the difference." Julia explained.

"Still Julia, are you happy with me?" Vicious demanded softly, kissing her on the forehead before he tightened his grip about Julia's waist.

"Of course I am Vicious. Why shouldn't I be?" Julia responded, an embarrassed blush tainting her cheeks.

"I am glad that is the case." Vicious stated haughtily, while he tenderly stroked Julia's bare, smooth arm. Julia snuggled in closer to Vicious and kissed the naked skin on his shoulder while feeling the toned and well used muscles of his chest.

"It's nice to know that you care." Julia teased, drawing her warmth away from Vicious, and stretched languidly until the flat of her back lay against the soft mattress beneath her. Vicious moved with Julia, trapping her body from any further movement by draping his arm across her lean stomach. He felt the lady -like skin shift beneath his forearm while Julia adjusted positions to face Vicious equally.

"Your beauty stands unparalleled Julia," Vicious whispered, sucking lightly upon her neck. Julia lowered her eyes to meet Vicious' and asked flirtatiously,

"Is that how you say "I Love you" or are we still just sleeping together?" Vicious met her light blue eyes and growled lightly, placing Julia's body directly underneath his neatly. His hand roamed freely across Julia's lithe and exposed form, Vicious smiled to himself as he continued to kiss her neck.

"What do you think?" Vicious responded and removed his lips from Julia's neck. Propped up above Julia, and one of his legs stationed in between her own, Vicious leaned on his elbows.

"It must mean love, only someone in love would say that." Julia stated smartly, grasping onto Vicious' shoulders to pull him on top of her. Their noses touched and their heady breaths mingled in the dense air of the warm bedroom. Vicious merely grinned, connecting Julia's lips with his own.

Vicious reached a hand behind Julia's head and held the base of her skull, imploring his tongue into her mouth. Their lips separated on the necessity for air. Vicious smiled kindly to Julia, whose eyes invited him to continue his venture.


	2. Tender Loves Embrace

The Morning After Nights End

Part Two: Tender Loves Embrace

Spike and Julia did not move from their intimate position, even when sleep had claimed them hours ago. Their bodies molded so firmly and surely that neither one felt the desire to leave the recently expressed love. Julia felt a tickling sensation against her collar-bone as Spike's head shifted positions. His curly hair brushed the smooth, flawless skin, and Julia opened her eyes slowly, savoring the sensation of waking in Spike's arms, or to be more accurate under them. Delicately, Julia began to trace Spikes collar-bone and veins. Affection guided her fingers caressing, but temptation pushed her to risk waking the shaggy-haired gunman.

This man Julia felt was someone who she could love for himself. A man whose qualities were so molded with his person that they did not need to be stated separately. Yes, she had been with Vicious first, and yes his controlling love had been worth the venture.

From the day she stood in the pool hall in tight leather pants and a form-fitting sweater with her blonde hair pulled back by stylish sun glasses she had loved Spike in one facet or another. She did not know the secret agreement the two men had struck for her, and neither did Julia feel she needed to find out. All Julia knew was that her life had so altered from that day and the dull days before them.

Spike woke; his eyes were soft and inviting to Julia's indulgent attention. He smiled lazily and rolled off of Julia's feminine form. Pouting admirably cute, Julia complained teasingly,

"Now I'm cold, Lunkhead." Spike did nothing but grin slightly, while embracing his long love within the wide span of his arms.

"Any better?" He asked, whispering in Julia's ear. She blushed at the attention, and responded as she buried her face into Spike's chest,

"Maybe." With little else to do but laugh, Spike tickled the soft skin of Julia's back, capturing her mouth when her lips parted to express the sensation he was propagating.

At this moment, he adored everything about Julia; her reserved smile, coy looks, and emotional willingness to be all his. Spike had always loved Julia, yet he allowed Vicious to have the woman he loved for a reason far beyond that which he could explain. Spike felt for once in his life completed and like he belonged. He was no longer a meaningless chess piece in a syndicate.

Tousling in the disorderly sheets, Julia had firmly placed herself atop Spike's abdomen, straddling the lean gunman. She admired the view from this position. How the softness of the early morning sun accentuated his features, from Spike's face to his completely toned torso.

Julia began leaning her body gently downwards, till her flesh molded seamlessly with Spike's own taut muscle. She rested her head upon Spike's shoulder and whispered into his ear, tantalizing him the further,

"My handsome prince," Julia kissed his neck, and Spike's body tensed while he gathered his arms around her willowy form.

"This must be a dream." Spike uttered breathlessly onto Julia's blush-stained cheek.

"Life is but a dream." Julia chided gently, engaging Spike's parted mouth with her own. Spike broke this kiss abruptly, startling Julia. Her blue eyes glared questioningly at Spike and he proved her with an answer,

"I don't want this dream to end. Not today, tomorrow, or ever. I want to share the rest of this dream with you." Julia felt tears drip soundlessly out of her eyes as the earnest honey flowed into her ears.

"Nor do I, Spike." She sighed, and fell to Spike's side. Her arms draped carelessly over his body and moved affectionately up and down Spike's chest. With his eyes, Spike fondly saw himself in Julia's tender blue orbs.

" Everything is clearer now, life is just a dream you know that's never ending...I'm ascending." He chanted underneath his breath like a mantra. Julia ceased in her caressing and asked Spike,

"What are you singing?" The sweetness in Julia's inquisitive voice woke Spike from the daydream, and answered,

"Something the old lady used to sing to me...never knew what it meant till now..." Julia laughed and stated jokingly,

"I give your 'old lady' credit for the poetry, but she obviously didn't give you the proper singing skills." Spike also laughed, and agreed with Julia in her theory, realizing it was a moot point. Again, in each other's embrace, they lay now. Heart matching beat for beat, and their breathing steady and slow but most importantly together.

Yet, tomorrow loomed like a foreboding shadow over them. Tomorrow meant reality, meant facing Vicious and the responsibilities they both bore. Neither Spike nor Julia wanted to touch the issue, fearing it would destroy the peace of the moment.

"Spike?" Julia asked, "What do we do when Vicious comes back?" Spike gave Julia no answer, but differed that sensitive issue to the next day sighing,

"Tomorrow Julia. Tomorrow." Julia glanced to the door, thinking of tomorrow but abandoned the pursuit and sunk peacefully again into Spike's love.


End file.
